Weyard Academy For Adepts- A Golden Sun Fanfic
by Mizuki Obara
Summary: Features OC's of me and my friends creations. I am Mizuki, and my friends are Riko, Ryu and Kira. Timeline: Dark Dawn. As if the Golden Sun etc catastrophes never happened. Enjoy !
1. The First Day

**Weyard Academy For Adepts- A Golden Sun Fanfic**

**Hello again! Sorry about my story Jealousy, Decisions and Love. I've been experiencing some writers block. My life is confusing right now TT•TT But ANYWAY! My friends and I have been discussing our OC's. We have all come up with names for ourselves, and are all writing fanfictions about us and our pairings. I'm really excited to write this, and so I will make it as AWESOME (say that in a loud echoing deep voice) as possible! Mainly revolved around Mizuki (my OC)... Enjoy~~!**

**Chap One: The First Day**

"Mizu-chan! Wake up sweetie, it's your first day of school!" Mizuki's mother, Mrs. Obara, cried from downstairs.

Mizuki was already up, lying in bed texting on her phone. She had been up for several hours now, because she had the jitters about school. Her new school. She sighed, clambered gracefully (not) out of bed, got tangled in the blankets, and tripped over, hitting her head on her bedside table.

"Goddamnit! Fudge-nuggets!" She shouted, venting her anger at her desk, which hurt a lot more than she expected. "Owwww!"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Obara (she had used Teleport- literally) asked her edgy daughter.

"I tripped out of bed and stubbed my toe. I don't need any bandaids though, mum. I'll be fine." Mizuki said in a (somewhat) calm voice, though it was still a bit shaky from anger and pain.

"Okay. I've got pancakes ready for you. Hurry up so they don't get cold." Mrs. Obara told Mizuki.

Mizuki got changed faster than she usually would have, mainly because she liked pancakes, and with pancakes came a pre-made lunch, and a Frappe. Her mum made excellent Frappes. She chose out her usual clothes- a red scarf, red high-cut jacket, black low-cut T-shirt, and red leggings. And of course, her red and black hiker boots, which her father had given to her for her 14th birthday, which was incidentally last month.

She ran downstairs, only to be waylaid (or a weak attempt to) by her 5 year old brother, Tskune. * Authors note: the family have Japanese names because I think it's cool*

"Be gone, evil monster! Or I shall betroth you- wait, is it betroth, or, um, bewoe? Sis, what is it?" Tskune cried, brandishing his foam pirate cutlass.

"Morning, little bro." Mizuki yawned, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Here you go, sweetie!" Mrs. Obara passed a plate of pancakes to Mizuki, as well as a red lunchbox full of pre-made lunch, and, yes, a chocolate Frappe.

"Thanks mum." Mizuki ate relatively fast, eager to go back to her room and text her friend from her old city. Indeed, the small family had moved from a city on the mainland to a city in a small-ish island off the coast. They had moved to Kalay, Weyard.

Mizuki's father had to stay behind, for work reasons, and he was an actor, so he travelled around anyway. His main studio was back on the mainland. He promised to come and visit them often. Mizuki missed her dad. They were really close.

"Morning, Scratches!" Mizuki bent down and petted her cat, who had come and rubbed against her legs. It was known that Scratches only showed this kind of loving attention to Mizuki, because Tskune often tried to ride him like a horse, and he didn't like Mrs. Obara for no apparent reason.

Mizuki finished her breakfast and hurried upstairs and immediately threw herself on the bed.

(Texting) Hey Romi! Gotta go, I'm going to school soon byyyeeee~! Xx 3 Mizu

"Mizu-chan~! Time to go to school! You know the way right!" Mrs. Obara called out to her daughter.

Mizuki grabbed her bag, and phone, and ran back downstairs.

As she walked she listened to music. And thought. What if she wasn't like the others? She had powers that nobody else she knew had. Her whole family did. What if it happened again?

-Flashback- "Mizu! Mizu! Over here!" Suki yelled out.

Mizuki threw the ball to one of her best friends. She missed, and the ball bounced to the ground. Suki ran to get it, but before she could retrieve it, the ball was picked up by another person.

"Well well. What. Do we have here." A big, muscly boy had picked up the ball and was now throwing and catching it with one hand.

"Leave Suki alone, Takeshi!" Mizuki yelled at the bully. He frequently picked on Suki.

"Oh, hey Mizu-chan. How're you?" Takeshi winked at the furious girl.

"Don't call me chan. Leave Suki alone. LEAVE US ALONE!" Mizuki, at the last straw, screamed at Takeshi. She threw a punch at the big bully, and hit him, also burning his face. Burning? Her hand was alight. She had used Psynergy (she didn't know it was that) unconsciously. Fire Punch.

Takeshi looked at her in horror. "F-F-FREAK!" He screamed, spitting in her face and zooming off.

"Mizu! Mizu! Calm down! It's okay! I'm fine!" Suki calmed Mizuki, who hung her head limply.

"He's right, Suki-chan. I'm a freak. Didn't you see what I just did?! My hand was on fire, but I didn't feel anything! What's wrong with me!" She screamed. Many students were startled by the punch, but even more so by the one who delivered it. Mizuki never showed her true anger. Only a mock representation or half of it.

-End Flashback-

She could control it now, but she was still ashamed of her power. She didn't even know what it was. All she knew was that the power had caused her to move.

**End of Chapter One! How was it? I'm not the type of person to say "R&R guys so that I can keep writing :3". No, I'm not the type of person to say that at all. So, just enjoy! I'll have the second chapter up soon, I hope. Thanks for reading!**

_Preview of Chapter Two_

_"Welcome to class." Mr. Kraden said. "Take a seat, Miss. Mizuki."_

_The only available spot was next to a smiling boy with gravity-defying blonde hair._


	2. The Class

**Weyard Academy For Adepts- A Golden Sun Fanfic**

**Hello again! Short update times, I know, because I'm watching the last day of the Commonwealth Games and it's Table Tennis -.- zzz**

**But anyway! Second chapter! This is the start of school, and maybe a bit of romance... |:3 (rape face)... Timezines and ages of characters have been decided (yay!)! Enjoy~!**

**Chapter Two: The Class**

As she walked, Mizuki listened to music. She remembered her past. The reason she left her home, her dad, her friends. To come to this unknown, weird place. The streets were full of laughing children, parents going on errands while their kids were at school. A few school kids, here and there. One or two went in the direction Mizuki was going.

She walked into the school grounds, and was amazed at how many kids actually attended! There was, what? Not even 500! The name was 'Weyard Academy For Adepts'... What was an Adept?

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

The bell rang ('DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!') and Mizuki hurried to the general office, as she needed her timetable, and a map, and all these things she didn't even understand. Paperwork. School diary. Homework timetable. Blah blah blah... The list was long.

"Hmmm... Mizuki Obara?" The principle raised an eyebrow at the nervous girl sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Y-Yes sir." Mizuki stammered.

"Well, Miss. Mizuki, here's your things." The principle handed her a small handful of things, less than the bewildered young teenager expected. "Now, your home room is 32B, so head along this building until the first left. Head along until you see the 32 rooms, and it's the first on the left."

Mizuki followed the instructions, getting to 32B with no difficulties.

"Hello, I'm a new student." Mizuki said politely once she reached the classroom.

"Hello. Your name is Mizuki Obara, yes? My name is Mr. Kraden." The teacher looked at her, studying her, making a first impression of her. "Welcome to class. Take a seat, Miss. Mizuki."

Mizuki looked around. The only seat available was next to a smiling boy with gravity-defying blonde hair.

It was at the back of the goddamn room. Damn it. Mizuki walked to the seat, and eyes followed her, looking at her, judging her by her looks. Mizuki tried to look confident, but was twisting her hands like crazy. After what seemed like a gajillion years, she FINALLY reached her seat. She sat down, and plonked her bag in the little side locker. She took out a pencil case, and a notebook.

The blonde boy was still smiling. How didn't his mouth hurt? "Hi. I'm Matthew. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Mizuki. Nice to meet you. So, what's this school like?" Mizuki said politely.

"Mm, pretty good. So, what type of Adept are you?" Matthew got straight into whatever he wanted to talk about.

"A what? I don't recall ever being an... Adept..." Mizuki realised she had just made a mistake in saying that. The school was an academy for ADEPTS. The only reason she would have come here was because she was an ADEPT.

"It means you can use Psynergy." Matthew started to try to explain, but looking at the confused expression of Mizuki's face, he simply stated "I'll tell you later."

"Well, if you two are going to continue talking like that, I may as well say that Matthew, you will escort Mizuki around the school." Mr. Kraden looked over his small glasses at the two.

After thirty minutes of talking about the school dance coming up, the bell finally rang. The class gathered their things, and walked into the corridor. It was English class next.

Mizuki followed Matthew out of the classroom, and to their next class. Accompanying them were a red-haired guy and a green-haired girl, who Mizuki soon learnt were Tyrell and Karis.

They got to class, and walked in. A weird sight greeted her.

**Oohhhh! Cliffhanger! I seem to be getting good at these! I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter! Tell me if there's anything wrong... I hope there isn't! Here's a preview:**

_Preview of Chapter Three-_

_"Dad?! What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_"Didn't I tell you that I was getting a new job? I'm now your teacher! Isn't this great!"_

_"No! No it isn't! Aarrgghhhhh! Why!"_


	3. Discontinuation

Hey everyone, Mizuki Obara here,

I'm really sorry to say that I have to discontinue Weyard Academy for Adepts, due to the face that I have unfortunately run out of inspiration. Again, I'm really terribly sorry, but it has to be done. It didn't go the wayi planned it, and I was getting ideas for later on, not focusing on the next chapter.

I will still upload and write Jealousy, Decisions and Love, which has more views, favourites, follows etc. speaking of which, I said it would be updated last weekend, which brings me to my next apology:

My iPod was taken off me, and I use that to write and publish my work. I do have it back now, so...

I also went to the movies with one of my best friends, steffy367! Check out her fanfic, Daughter of the Dark, featuring her own OC, Kira! She's also writing her OWN school story, again with Kira! It's gonna be up later...

I hope you can forgive me, and I hope to have another chap of JD&C up soon!

Peace out, Mizuki!


End file.
